Mute Cousin
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: Helga's cousin moves to Hillwood but she is not exactly... like everyone else.
1. The new mute girl

Ok This is about a mute girl named Esperanza who turns out to be Helga's cousin. (Yes this is an OC fic.) There will be a small amount of Arnold/OC but that is only for the eventual Arnold/Helga

Ok enough stalling ...Read!

* * *

><p>The Kids were quietly doing their work. Well most of them were a certain blond haired girl was currently throwing spitballs at a certain football headed boy. When the door opened and a young girl with blond hair that fell past her shoulders and green eyes who wore (<strong>Sp?<strong>)the shyest expression walked in. Mr. Simmons looked up and smiled and got up.

"Hello class we have a new special student with us today" Mr. Simmons started "Her name is Esperanza Truscott and I hope you all will help making her feel welcome and special"

"Don't worry Mr. Simmons we will" Helga said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice that only Esperanza could tell was fake. The rest of the class just rolled their eyes. Esperanza just looked at her shoes and started blushing. took her to her desk and handed her her notebooks and everything she would need. He told her what they were doing and the class went back to work.

Helga looked at Esperanza and quietly went back to work. She only noticed one thing that Mr. Simmons hadn't mentioned. _He never mentioned that Esperanza was mute._ Her eyes widened and she looked over at her cousin quietly wrote a note down and flicked it to her. Esperanza blinked and looked down and read the note. She looked at Helga (her cousin) and shrugged, Then quickly signed _I was sick yesterday and Dad met the principle yesterday and did everything._

Helga nodded and mouthed 'Oh' then quietly went back to work. There little conversation went unnoticed by the rest of the class.

* * *

><p>Everything was going fine during recess. Everyone asked her questions but none she could tell really expected an answer. So she was allowed to stay quiet. Then class time came and Mr. Simmons asked her a question.<p>

Her eyes widened and she looked around the class at Helga silently communicating to her. Helga cought on and nodded the class looked at them quizzical why would she look at Helga when Mr. Simmons asked the question to _Esperanza. _Mr. Simmons looked quizzical too until Espernza started making hand motions and Helga was speaking concentrating very hard on what Esperanza was doing.

"That is correct Esperanza,and could the pair of you see me after class please" and with that Mr. Simmons walked back to the front of the class and continued with his lesson.

At The end of the day the bell rand signaling that they should all go home. The class all ran out the door. Phoebe talked to Helga for a moment before she too ran out the door, Leaving Esperanza Helga and Mr. Simmons in the class.

* * *

><p>Once they were alone Mr. Simmons turned to them.<p>

"Esperanza why didn't you tell me you were mute?"

Helga's eyes widened when she realized that she was here as a translator then she just shrugged her shoulders and spoke as Esperanza started her hand movements.

"_My father said that he told the principal about me being mute and would tell you, I had not come with my father yesterday because I was sick in bed, I thought you knew"_

Mr. Simmons nodded and then turned to Helga and asked in an amused voice. "Helga where DID you learn ASL?"

"my cousin here taught me,when she visited during the holidays we'd sit in her room and she would write down words and then show me the signs for them" Helga said pointing to Esperanza when she said "Cousin"

Mr. Simmons nodded and then turned around ' that's all I wanted you two may go now' Mr. Simmons said. The two girls looked at each other in an amused way and shrugged and went to collect their bags and left.

_God for a second their I thought I was in trouble. _Esperanza signed a look of relief washing over her face.

"I know me too" Helga said laughing "just for answering a question that you couldn't answer vocally"

_I know_ Esperanza signed looking sad and Helga face palmed. She forgot that Esperanza and her…incapabilitilities were often a touchy subject with her and she also knew that Esperanza was not trying to let it get to her. So Helga just turned her around and signed _sorry _to her.

Esperanza just shook her and quickly signed _don't ever apologize for being truthful … rudness yes being inconsiderate of others feeling yes but being truthful? Never._

Helga laughed at Esperanza's 'speech' and nodded "Ok,OK I won't" Then Helga looked ahead and and got a gleam in her eye.

"Race yah" and she ran ahead Esperanza, Esperanza rolled her eyes and ran aswell catching up and running past her.

Together they ran all the way to the Truscott house.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong Espy? Can't speak? Cat got your tongue?" Harold laughed at Esperanza. The young girl tried to move past Harold but he was stronger and pushed her back.<p>

"Too shy to talk to me? So you get Helga to do it for you" Esperanza shook her head slightly and looked around for a teacher. The students around them started to multiply and they all started snickering. She refused to give them the satisfaction of them seeing her cry.

She started signing trying to explain but no one was paying attention to her. She was looking pretty distressed and finally Helga looked her way. Helga's eyes widened and she nodded to Phoebe and walked all the way over to Esperanza.

"Hey what do you think you are doing to my cousin?" Helga yelled angrily to the group of kids harassing her.

"Come on Helga we just want to know why you always have to talk for her?" Harold said looking innocent.

Helga was unmoved and glared at him harder then leaned in closer. "Bother her again and you'll have to answer to Old Betsy and the 5 Avengers" she said shaking her fist at him glaring at him even harder. Esperanza saw Harold gulp, nod and run away. The entire class laughing at him.

Once the class had left Helga dropped the fierce expression and turned to her cousin. A touch of concern on her face. "Are you ok"

Esperanza nodded shyly and smiled and when Helga looked doubtful. After a while Helga put an arm around Esperanza and led her to her friend Phoebe.

"This is Phoebe" Helga introduced "You must remember her from class…she is the smartest kid in class and my best friend and confidante" Esperanza smiled at Phoebe and waved.

"Hello Esperanza Helga has indeed filled me in on your… incapability's" Esperanza nodded and looked quizzically at Helga before signing to Helga. Helga just shrugged. Esperanza nodded and turned to Phoebe and signed something to her. Phoebe looked like she was concentrating hard. Then sighed.

"I only understood the A, S, L; I presume you were asking if I knew American Sign Language" Esperanza nodded happily telling Phoebe that she got it. Phoebe smiled happily. Then the Bell rang indicating they should go to class.

Little did they know that a certain football head was watching them with a surprised and happy look on his face.

* * *

><p>AN Ok for some odd reason instead of finishing my other stories I decide to post another one. I hope you like it and if you do review and if you don't ... Review!


	2. Arnold is stumped, Esperanza gets angry

**A/N ok new chappter. This is mainly a spying chapter and Esperanza's first talk with Arnold. You find out more info on Esperanza and her relationship with Helga. **

**BTW Helga is still going to be mean even to Esperanza, and since sometimes Esperanza will think she deserves she will ignore it, other times she will ignore Helga for the day, week or whatever if she does not believe she does deserve it.**

* * *

><p>"She was <em>nice<em> Gerald! To the mute girl I told you she is good deep down." Arnold said excitedly. Gerald just rolled his eyes unimpressed with the logic.

"Arnold, Esperanza is her _cousin _of course she protects and is nice to her cousin."

"Yah but…" then Arnolds eyes widened "Wait Esperanza is Helga's cousin?" Arnold asked completely shocked Gerald rolled his eyes and nodded.

"How did you know?" Arnold asked still wide eyed over the information.

"Fuzzy Slippers knows everything, and I heard Helga talking to Phoebe about it yesterday" Gerald was unaware of the soft way he said Phoebe's name, but Arnold noticed and wisely ignored it.

"That does not mean much Olga is Helga's SISTER and Helga hates her" Arnold says with a roll of his eyes. Gerald just shook his head then his eyes narrowed as a thought crossed his mind.

"Arnold … why do you care?" Gerald asked genuinely. Arnold stopped and for a moment looked genuinely confused.

"What do you mean?" Arnold asked a look of confusion on his face. "Shouldn't I? I mean… This is the first time she's cared about someone's well being other then Phoebe's"

Gerald started smiling "I think it might mean you like Helga" He whispered, though he did not really believe it.

Neither of them noticed that right behind them 3 young girls had appeared. Listening in on every word…especially the pigtailed blond.

"No I mean I don't like her … come on Gerald she's picked on me for years! What makes you think I would?" Arnold said looking anxious. Gerald rolled his eyes.

" ' See Gerald she is nice She was nice to the mute girl…blah blah blah'" Gerald mocked looking at Arnold a smug expression on his face. Behind them Helga looked both annoyed with Gerald and desperate with Arnold the other two girls were just hoping she wouldn't go over the bend. Esperanza took matters in to her own hands and ran up to the two boys ignoring the pleading stares from both the girls currently behind her.

She tapped Arnold on the shoulder. She saw him jump and spin around and his eyes widened when he saw Esperanza. The way she was standing kept Phoebe and Helga out of view until they could sneak in to an alley way to continue being discreet.

"Oh hey Esperanza" Arnold said once his breathing calmed down. Esperanza chuckled slightly and waved. Then she noticed Gerald and waved to him too.

"So where are you headed?" Arnold asked. Esperanza looked at him quizzically for a moment as if deciding whether or not to do something before reaching for a note book in her bag. Quickly she wrote down one word.

_Home_

"Is it far" Arnold asked kindly. Esperanza shook her head and then pointed to her self and Arnold and Gerald and then pointed to the side walk making a walking motion with her index and middle finger. Gerald and Arnold looked at each other confused and back at her. Esperanza rolled her eyes and wrote down on her note book.

_Can I walk with you?_

The two boys looked eachother and simultaneously said "Oooooooooooh ok" behind them Helga smacked her face at the stupidity of the boys.

"Boys" She muttered.

Esperanza smiled and started walking with them Phoebe and Helga took this as there cue to follow them.

While they walked Esperanza looked at Arnold and he kept getting redder and redder before he blurted out.

"Your Helga's cousin right?" Arnold asked. Esperanza nodded quizzically not sure where this was going. Gerald asked another.

"What is Helga like?" Esperanza laughed as she cought on.

_Human_ she wrote on her pad. Then she thought a bit and wrote another question. _Do you _like_ Helga Arnold?_ She underlined like twice for the full effect.

Both boys were surprised at the vague answer they received and Helga laughed when Esperanza answered so vaguely . Human. Couldn't be any more vague. She and Phoebe giggled at Esperanza's comment.

Then everyone realized the next question and Helga started glaring at Esperanza. Arnold and Gerald looked surprise. Arnold for a reason he did not understand started blushing. Esperanza took it as a definite yes. Gerald took it as horrified and quickly came to his rescue.

"Why would Arnold Like Helga?" Gerald said. "All she is rude, insensitive and just plain mean to him" Esperanza's eyes flashed and forgetting for a second that they couldn't understand what she was saying. She started signing angrily at them.

_She is NOT insensitive. She is not cruel! How dare you. She is not! She is not! How dare you!_ Tears were rolling down her cheeks by this point as flashes of her life just after her mother died past through her minds eye.

Arnold and Gerald just looked at eachother in worry and confusion before doing the only logical thing they could think of.

Gerald grabbed Arnolds hand and they both ran away.

Esperanza watched them go, anger still evident on her face but then she just sighed and leaned against a wall, while waiting for the inevitable.

Helga came up behind her whacked her upside the head. She barely flinched having expected it and turned around.

"I applaud you on your boldness, but next time could you not be that bold" Helga said annoyed before a smile appeared on her face "but thanks for defending me". Esperanza srared at her sadly wiping the tears from her face.

_You were the only comfort I had after mom died, Helga,_ Esperanza signed before walking away,_ of course I would defend you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN And that's it please review constructive critiscim only, NO flames please.**


	3. Esperanza reveals

**A/N Disclaimer: I Do not Own. **

** Hope you like it**

* * *

><p><em>Cut it out Helga! <em>Esperanza signed to her cousin. After she told her cousin about her life before she arrived to Hill wood. Helga had wanted to know the full story but Esperanza had clamed up and refused to talk or sign about it. Phoebe had been trying to get Helga to leave the girl and after about ten minutes Phoebe had just decided to sit on the ground and open her books and begin reading. She still heard everything that was going on but had for the most part stayed out of it.

"No Esperanza what happened after the funeral?"

_Nothing Helga _

"That's not true" Helga said crossing her arms "Tell me"

_My father became BOB! OK? _Esperanza signed angrily finally having enough. _He threw himself into his work and ignored me! Ok? _Helga's eyes widened at the admission. Helga knew first hand how bad that felt and Helga was used to being ignored, but Esperanza had always had someone who was willing to talk to her. It was something that Helga resented about her but never let it get in the way of their friendship. Then something dawned on her.

"That's why you called me every day" Helga said her eyes wide. "You needed someone to talk to and your Father was to busy working."

_I'm sorry Helga yes. I needed to know someone still cared. I already called you once a week anyone I figured calling everyday wouldn't be that big of a deal._

"You could have told me"

_I did not want to burden you with my problems. You had your own. What with FTI and confessing your love to Arnold and …everything else you had going on I couldn't burden you with the fact that my dad was ignoring me. Though it was a pain to have to put my meals together it got so bad dad never left his room._

"Is it better?" Helga asked desperately Esperanza's mother died six months ago it had to be better… right.

_He's making my meals again but_ … _other then that he is pretty much ignoring me_

"It's a start right?" Helga asked looked concerned. Esperanza nodded a sad smile gracing her features before she just shook her head and became happy again.

_Anyway I have a few hours before sunset and since we have nothing due tomorrow why don't you show me around. I haven't seen that much._ Helga nodded happy that her cousin was back to normal. Helga turned to Phoebe and asked if she wanted to along Phoebe nodded considering her homework was done. (Hey she is the smartest kid in school and may love having the highest grades but she also knows when to give it a rest.)

Helga nodded and started the tour.

* * *

><p>"…and this is Gerald Field" Helga said entering the vacant lot. "It's where we play baseball or other sports"<p>

"Do you play sports, Esperanza?" Phoebe asked shyly. Esperanza shook her head_._ Helga rolled her eyes.

"Yes you do Esperanza" Helga said "You play track and field, and pretty good at it to"

Esperanza grinned devishly and nodded before signing _I did not want to brag_.

"You play Track and field" Phoebe said not liking feeling out of the loop.

Esperanza nodded sheepishly. Helga spoke ahead of her and said. "She came in 3 place out of 100 people in the nationals." Helga was bragging and she did not care even when Esperanza glared at her.

"Maybe we should have a mini race in at P.S 118 for the 4th graders" Phoebe said. She in all honesty felt sorry for Esperanza and wanted to help her.

Esperanza smiled. And signed to Helga _how about a race against you 2? _Helga translated for Phoebe who nodded and soon they spent the rest of their day playing and laughing and running races.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok That's Chapter 3 You find out a little about Esperanza's back story in this chapter. And a little more about her character. **

**Ok like it review **

**But if you don't… no flames and constructive criticism only**

**P.S I have a few Ideas as to what I should do in this story but I don't know if I should use it all I have a poll on my profile page **


	4. A Prank, A Lesson and a Snobbish Remark

**Disclamer: I do not own Hey Arnold never did and probably never will.**

**A/n Heres a new chapter. I made up some stuff in this chapter. For example 'fourth grade day' is a bit like niner day the older grades tease the fourth graders and pull pranks on them. I took the idea from the 'Garbage day' episode (The episode where the fourth graders are tossed into garbage cans by the fifth graders) and added my own personal touch to it. The Character mentioned from Esperanza may actually appear (ergo why Esperanza is talking about him)**

**Anyway also I'd like to thank _Pinkdolphin92_ and_ Lena2244_ for the idea of having the whole class learn ASL thanks guys!**

* * *

><p>The next day was a Tuesday. Esperanza and Helga went to the bus stop together talking and laughing about things that Esperanza had done and seen at her old school. Well… Helga was talking Esperanza was signing.<p>

"He actually did that?" Helga asked laughing out loud.

_Yes he loves to prank people._ Esperanza signed, her eyes taking on a sad look. _I missed him most when I left._

"Did you have a crush on him?" Helga said a small smirk on her face. By this time the bus had come and everyone could see Esperanza looking flustered, though no one new why.

_No, he was just a friend_ Esperanza signed her eyes defiant, daring Helga to talk about it again.

"Hey relax, Ranza" Helga said entering the bus do her signature glare at anyone who dared look at them. "Just asking…hey Phoebe" Helga's last phrase was directed at her Best friend and assistant.

"Konnichiwa, Helga" Helga just grinned at her not even asking her to change to English. Helga and Esperanza both squeezed into that seat. It was just big enough that they could fit with out anyone being uncomfortable.

"Ranza was telling me about a prank her best friend pulled on the whole sixth grade class" Helga said chuckling. Phoebe's eyes took on a confused look and she opened her mouth to no doubt ask a question when Arnold's voice sounded from behind them.

"What prank?" Arnold asked leaning against the back of Helga, Esperanza and Phoebe's seat. Esperanza, Helga and Phoebe turned to stare at Arnold.

"At Esperanza's old school, Her best friend rigged the sixth grade hall so that when the bell rang the fire sprinklers went off and the entire sixth grade class was drenched from head to toe" Helga giggled quietly to her self, amused at the prank.

"That does not seem nice" Arnold said reproachfully.

_It was revenge_ Esperanza wrote on her pad showing it to Arnold.

"For what?" He asked confused.

_The entire sixth grade class filled all forth grade lockers with garbage as a part of fourth grade day, my books and shoes and extra set of clothing were all ruined and smelled for a week. _Esperanza wrote on her pad, her hand cramping from trying to write it so fast.

"Still that does not make it right" Arnold said plainly.

Esperanza just shrugged to Arnold. _Chris is my best friend,_ Was all she wrote before going back to joking with Helga and Phoebe.

Arnold sighed slightly before looking out the window.

* * *

><p>"Now Class today is a special day because we are going to learn sign language"Mr. Simmons said once everyone had settled down in their seats. Esperanza's eyes widened slightly before they mellowed out. Mr. Simmons next line came out as no surprise to her. "We will be learning from Helga and Esperanza"<p>

The whole class groaned including Helga. She really did not want to do this.

Helga gave Esperanza a 'why me?' stare and Esperanza just gave her a sympathetic glance, before they all stood up and spent the next or so going through the alphabet in sign language.

* * *

><p>Arnold had to be honest. This was quite interesting Esperanza would show them the sign and Helga would tell them what it was.<p>

"You have to be precise in you hand gestures otherwise the person you're communicating to might not understand what you're trying to say." Helga said a faint blush on her cheeks as she looked at Esperanza. Arnold at this tried to get the motions exactly right.

"What I don't understand is why we have to learn this? I mean she is perfectly capable of writing in the English language" Rhonda's snobbish voice said from behind the class room. Arnold rolled his eyes. His eyes widened when he heard Helga growl at Rhonda. Helga Arnold seemed generally annoyed that Helga was indirectly rude to her cousin.

"She is a 'special' class mate and we should attempt to learn her way of speaking" Mr. Simmons said.

_Besides writing everything you want to say is a pain and cramps up your hand. _Esperanza wrote on the board. When she was done she glared at Rhonda who just stuck her nose in the air and refused to participate in the lesson.

Esperanza likewise chose to ignore Rhonda and continued teaching the class.

* * *

><p><strong>AN That's the end of the of the chapter I hope you liked it.**

**If you did please Review**

**If you didn't constructive criticism only please. **


	5. An Apology, a Project, and a Hug

**A/n hey in this chapter Arnold and Esperanza a paired for a project. **

**Arnold is slightly OOC in this chapter.**

**For all those worried about the Helga and Arnold relationship don't worry that will be brought up later on. **

**Also again This takes either mid April or Early sop the April fools dance has already happened Esperanza just does not know about it yet.**

* * *

><p>When Recess rolled around Arnold decided to go up and talk to Esperanza about what Rhonda had done so he could apologize for her behaviour.<p>

"Hey, Esperanza!" Arnold called running up to her. Esperanza turned around from speaking to Helga. When the three girls saw him Helga whispered something into Esperanza's ear that caused Esperanza to look at her cousin in confusion. Arnold thought nothing of it. Esperanza took her note book out from her back pack and waved to Arnold.

"Hey can we talk?" Arnold said Esperanza glanced at her cousins to – in Arnold's mind – ask permission to talk to Arnold (In reality though she was conveying a message that she would be right back). Helga understood the message and nodded to her.

"You don't need Helga's permission to talk to me" Esperanza rolled her eyes to him before writing on her pad.

_I was not asking for permission, I was saying brb._

"BRB?" Arnold asked confused.

"Yes Arnoldo BRB, be right back" Helga said in an exasperated tone. Before she got up and left leaving the two people alone.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for how Rhonda treated you, earlier" Arnold said blushing slightly. Esperanza smirked at him now understanding what Helga's message had meant. She quickly scribbled on her board.

_Thanks _then she took the board back and wrote something else.

_But I can't accept it._ Arnold read the note in confusion.

"Why not?" He asked obviously confused. Esperanza sighed.

_You didn't do anything wrong, Rhonda did, the apology has to come from her for it to mean anything. _She showed him the message and Arnold eyes widened at her before she went back to her friends.

* * *

><p>"So what did Hair Boy want?" Helga asked.<p>

_You were right he wanted to apologize for Rhonda's behaviour_ Esperanza signed to Helga. Phoebe who had taken a book out of the library on Sign language knew what Esperanza had been saying.

"What did you write back to him?" Phoebe asked.

_I could not accept the apology; He had not done anything wrong. _Esperanza signedbefore putting her note book in her bag. She would have written it but writing would have just wasted paper and she would have rather not used it unless absolutely necessary.

"Yeah that's football head" Helga said trying to sound somewhat disgusted, but Esperanza had gotten good at reading faces and she could see the love and happiness in Helga's eyes when she started talking about the blond football headed boy.

_Anyway, Recess is almost over want to play on the swings? _Esperanza signed to her friends they nodded to her and ran to the swings and played on them until the bell rang.

* * *

><p>When they went back inside Mr. Simmons started talking.<p>

"Alright Class I am going to assign this class a project, In light of our newest student we are going to do projects on disabilities! Isn't that special"

There was a chorus of semi groans – not because of the fact that it was disabilities but the general fact of doing a project.

"I have already assigned topics and you will be doing this in pairs" Mr. Simmons said when the class looked in the direction of their friends he continued "Which I have already assigned" The class groaned.

"Alright" He continued "Arnold you will be with Esperanza and you will be doing blindness"

Arnold turned to face the blond mute girl who was looking slightly bored and also worried.

"Uhh sir? Aren't you afraid we won't understand each other?" Arnold asked.

"No Arnold, think of it as a learning experience" Mr. Simmons said continuing on with the partnership.

Arnold just sighed and went back to listening to the teacher.

When Mr. Simmons was done explaining the project he allowed the class to get together with their partners. Helga sat (angrily) with Brainy. Phoebe went with Gerald.

"So" Arnold said as Esperanza went to his desk. She sat down beside him and looked at him questioningly. "We will probably have to meet up to do this, where will we meet up? Your house, my house, library?" Arnold said.

Esperanza shrugged and just stared at him shyly her face blushing slightly. Her eyes traveled to Helga who was slightly uncomfortable with being paired with Brainy but her topic was easy (mute) so Helga may be able to do the project with as little contact as possible. Helga's eyes traveled to Esperanza in 'help me' fashion. Esperanza just smiled at her and Helga glared.

Arnold watched this exchange with interest, forgetting for a moment that they themselves had a project and should be communicating about it. He could not help but notice that Helga and Esperanza were holding a conversation on the opposite ends of the room, without talking or hand movements. He had no idea that Helga new _anyone_ well enough to be able to do that.

Arnold then realized what he was supposed to be doing. "Esperanza?" He said questioningly. Esperanza jumped startled and turned to him her eyes wide.

"SO do you want to meet at my house?" He asked once more. "I have a computer and we could look up stuff there" He said Esperanza nodded shyly before taking out her pad. She seemed to be thinking about something for a moment before writing on it.

_Tonight?_ She wrote. He read it and nodded to her. she glanced once more at Helga and made some hand motions that Esperanza had not taught the class, though it looked like she was saying something that had to do with a phone.

When she was done she wrote on her pad that she would go to his house but she had to call her father to let him know where she would be. It left Arnold confused because Esperanza could not talk, so how would she be able to call her father? In the end he realized that was why he had communicated with Helga a while ago.

* * *

><p><strong>After school<strong>

"So shall we go?" Arnold asked when Esperanza finished with Helga. (Who had indeed been on the phone.) Esperanza nodded to him.

They had decided to take the bus together. She still sat behind Helga and spoke to her but she knew that things were slightly more awkward since they both knew Arnold was listening in.

"So you had a friend named Chris at your old school?" Arnold finally asked when the awkwardness that even he could detect was getting uncomfortable. Not realizing that bringing up Chris would just make things even more awkward. As it was Esperanza face turned bright red and Helga started giggling. Esperanza nodded before shooting Helga a dirty look.

"Yes Football head her best friend was a boy named Chris" Helga said an evil smile on her face. "Esperanza says…" She cut off when Esperanza slapped her in the back of the head. While giving her a look that basically said 'talk and your most embarrassing secret is revealed.'

"What?" Arnold asked as dense as ever.

Helga just smiled and turned back around. Esperanza's face was as red as ever and she glared at Arnold, Arnold decided to just not talk again until they got to Sunset Arms.

* * *

><p>"This is it" Arnold said when they arrived at Sunset Arms. For some reason he felt nervous about this. Esperanza smiled at Arnold and started walking up the steps. Arnold eyes widened quickly caught up stopping her before she could open the door. He stopped her from opening the door and opened it for her. The usual amount of animals left the house. Esperanza raised an eyebrow at Arnold but Arnold just shrugged and led her inside.<p>

"Grandpa!" Arnold called. An old man with a bald head and a strange chin came into the room.

"Hey short man" Phil said walking into the room. He saw Esperanza and he smiled even more. "Who's the girl Arnold?" He asked. Esperanza smiled shyly and looked down.

"This is Esperanza a new girl in school, we have a project due for school so we will be in my room" Arnold said unconsciously leaving out the fact that she was mute, he turned to go with Esperanza in toe and they went upstairs.

* * *

><p>"I have a computer and we can do our research there" Arnold said once they had entered. He turned to close the door but Esperanza kept it open. Arnold glanced at her confused but she just smiled at him in an 'it makes me more comfortable' way. Arnold just tilted his head before shrugging, but Esperanza could tell that he did not understand what she was telling him.<p>

She sighed. She was not used to being in Hillwood. Back in her old school everyone had known some sign language and her 'looks' or at least her more meaningful looks. She had been around them long enough that she could communicate easily and somewhat effectively with them, not the whole school, but her closest friends and her teachers understood her. Mr. Simmons seemed to be trying but it was in a over the top kind of way that just reminded her that she _was_ different.

She looked up and smiled at Arnold once again before going over to his desk and sitting with him.

They found a lot of research by the time Esperanza had decided that it was time for her to go home. Esperanza packed her stuff and was about to head home when something on Arnolds bedside table caught her eye.

It was a photograph of two people. A woman with brown hair and a melon shaped head. The other was a man with blond hair and the same chin that Arnold's grandfather had downstairs.

"Those are my parents" A voice said from behind her. "They disappeared 6 years ago on a trip to San Lorenzo because an illness had broken out amongst the natives there. I have not heard from them since" Arnold said looking at the photo with a deep sadness.

Esperanza was filled with grief. The same grief she felt when her own mother died. Except this time was different what she felt was not just grief it was sympathy. She knew what it was like to lose someone close to you, someone that one was not ready to lose. She could tell by his tone when he said disappeared that he did not believe them dead. None the less they were not there now effectively making him a orphan.

She gave Arnold a hug. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing and hugging her back.

They stayed that way for what felt like forever until she pulled away smiled once more at him and left the room and Sunset Arms to her own comfortable house. With a father who was still grieving by burying himself in his work and ignoring his younger daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>And there yah go. Esperanza has found out about Arnolds parents. For the record part of the reason she will be like lila for a part of this story. (Still debating if I should actually put Arnold Esperanza together for a while) is because she knows Helga's feeling towards Arnold and she does not want to hurt her. <strong>

**Review if you like**

**Constructive crtiscim only if you do not like ... please**


	6. The Warning

**A/N Sorry for the long I had summer school and then after that I just forgot to upload this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold, If I did then I would not be on this cite.**

* * *

><p>Esperanza walked about 7 blocks to her house. Her house was big it was not the size of a mansion but it was big enough for two people to live comfortably inside. She opened the door with the key that had been left under the welcome mat and entered the house. Once she was in she locked the door, and went upstairs to her father's study, unsurprisingly the study was empty, meaning he was working late… again.<p>

She closed the door to his study and went to her room. It was plain which was normal considering they had just moved about a week ago and the boxes had still been unpacked. Inside she closed the door sat on her bed and cried for what seemed like the millionth time that week. The only thing that had been unpacked had been her bed sheets her clothes and her desk everything was still in the boxes titled E's Stuff. Her window which was directly opposite her door gave her the perfect view of an oak tree that was growing right outside her window.

Esperanza was about to just go to her desk to start some other homework, when her room phone rang. She sighed and went to the phone and picked it up.

"Esperanza?" Helga asked.

Esperanza's response was a quick press on a button.

"Ok Good how was working with Arnold"

Esperanza sighed, so Helga wanted to know if Arnold and she did anything other than working Esperanza's response was several small quick button presses followed by a long press followed by several short presses with several Long presses.

"Ok, Ok I get nothing will happen" Helga sighed.

Esperanza sighed before admitting something with her beeps.

"You two hugged after he told you about his parents?" Helga said Esperanza could just picture Helga sitting on her bed wide eyed and completely jealous.

Esperanza sighed before continuously pressing buttons that had Helga on the other line flinching as Esperanza nonverbally chewed her out.

"Ok, Ok I get it you felt sympathy for him and you gave him a hug I get it" Helga said trying to pacify her. There was silence on the other line till Helga asked another question.

"How do you feel about him?" She asked.

Esperanza sighed. She gave two long presses on the buttons.

Helga on the other line cringed. Those two presses had one translation 'Chris.'

"He still doesn't know?"

One very long button press.

There was a pause then… "Is your father home"

Espernza gave a very long button press and was about to ask why when Helga hung up the phone. Esperanza started at the dial tone before just deciding to hang up the phone and continue her homework.

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later<strong>

_Knock Knock_.

Esperanza looked up from her homework and went to the window. There, outside, sitting on a tree branch infront of her window was Helga G Pataki. Esperanza stared at her before opening the window to let her in.

_You could have used the front door. _Esperanza signed, Helga just shrugged

"Yeah but that's no fun" Helga said laughing, then her face turned serious. "You need to be careful around Arnold he tends to fall for any girl who will give him the time of day."

_Like you?_ Helga glared at Esperanza who just laughed at Helga's reaction

"You need to be careful Arnold has a bad habit of falling for people who are beautiful, or give him the time of day usually both" Helga said, Part of her was saying this because she did not want Esperanza to get attention a boy she herself had a crush on and also because Esperanza had her eyes set on someone else.

_So your saying stay away from him other than working on the project_

"Exactly" Helga said with a smile on her face. "After the project, go back to hanging out with me and Phoebe."

* * *

><p><strong>Next day<strong>

"So how was working with Helga's cousin yesterday" Gerald said as he and Arnold walked down to the bus stop.

"It was fine we found a lot of information and after that we talked she hugged me and she then left and went home"

"Whoa,whoa, wait she hugged you?" Gerald stared at Arnold wide eyed.

"Yeah I told her how my parents went missing and she gave me a hug, why" Arnold said giving Gerald a confused look.

"Oh so that kind of hug" Gerald said dully.

"What do you mean"

"According to Fuzzy Slippers her mother died a while ago she was probably empathizing because she knew what it's like to lose family members" Gerald told Arnold as they reached the bus stop.

"But why would the hug have meant anything else?" Arnold said confused. Gerald stared at Arnold for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know man with women you never know what they are thinking."

Arnold had a flashback to the roof of FTI and agreed with Gerald.

"Yeah you are right" He said as the bus arrived and they got on it.

* * *

><p>"Esperanza, please, I love you, but, please do not lead… uhh…. Icecream on" Helga pleaded with Esperanza as they made their way to the bus. Esperanza had been fully ingrained in Helga's codename for Arnold. Esperanza glanced at Helga in a 'what the heck are you talking about?' way.<p>

_I just want to be his friend_ Esperanza signed _Is that wrong?_

"No Ranza, but his last crush did just that. He would always ask her out and she sometimes said yes and other times said no, and the times she said yes she really looked like she was leading him on" Helga sighed to Esperanza.

The looked up and noticed the bus their and ran as fast as they could to catch it. When they caught the bus they went to sit near the back with Phoebe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ok that's it for this chapter.**

**If you liked it please review, If you did not review anyway and tell me what you did not like (in a constructive critism kind of way please)**

**One question: I think I made Helga a little to nice, should I have made her meaner?**

**See you next update!**


End file.
